The present invention relates to a circuit for resetting the time of a timer installed in an electrical appliance, and particularly to a circuit for resetting the time of a timer installed in an electrical appliance which directly receives a broadcasting signal.
Generally, when a timer which can display the current time accurately is installed in an electrical appliance, the reserved functions are punctually performed at the desired time, i.e., for broadcast reception, recording, cooking, laundry, etc. However, due to their inaccurate timing, conventional timers fail to accurately display the current time. Therefore, for example, a television or video recorder set does not punctually operate at the programmed time set by a user, so that the set's function is performed before or after the preset time, resulting in errors in precisely performing the user-desired function when using the time of an internal timer.
The technique published in U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,288, designed to solve the above-described problem, discloses an autonomous radio timepiece having a time equalizing processor to control and autonomously correct the instantaneous time indication on the basis of reference time information received by radio transmission and is equipped with an improved device for temporarily interrupting the operation of the time display mechanism, while continuing the operation of the functional part of the radio timepiece.